I Kissed A Girl
by Lightning Sage
Summary: -Paine/Larxene- “You know, they say that once you go down the path of tequila, you never return.” She smirked at me. “They say the same thing about girls." Shoujo-ai.


This fic was inspired by the song, _I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry. If you want to read the original songfic with the lyrics check my profile, and click the link to my AdultFanfiction profile.

**Warnings:** shoujo-ai…borderline yuri, coarse language, alcohol consumption, non-explicit lemon

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Kingdom Hearts are the intellectual property of Square Enix. Do not copy this story, edited or in its entirety, without the explicit written permission of Lightning Sage.

* * *

_**I Kissed A Girl**_

-

_Larxene's Point of View_

* * *

Let me get one thing straight—no pun intended—

I'm heterosexual.

I'm not attracted to girls at all—not even a little bit. I'm totally, one hundred percent into guys. I like dicks, not boobs. I don't question my sexuality, so neither should anyone else.

Except for some reason, everyone starts thinking I'm a lesbian just because I kissed one girl. People are so dumb.

I was at a party hosted at Demyx's house. He threw parties pretty often, because it was an excuse to see all of his friends and get wasted. Axel was pretty good friends with Demyx, and I always got invited because…well, I'm Axel's girlfriend.

Axel couldn't come to the party—something about studying with a kid named Rocks—or something like that. Oh well, his loss.

I acclimated myself fairly quickly; I started off with a couple of shots of whiskey to loosen up a bit. Or maybe it was more than a couple of shots—all I know is I was feeling pretty tipsy within about fifteen minutes of my arrival.

I went out to the dance floor. I needed to get the dancing out of my system before I got too drunk to dance properly. It was a plus that Axel wasn't there to show me up. It was always embarrassing that my boyfriend could dance better than I could.

Most of the guests were on the dance floor because it was still pretty early—people would only disappear for a few minutes to take a shot or grab a drink, then return. Oh, and a few of the newbies were already passed out on the couch, carelessly thrown on top of each other…but other than that, everyone was on the dance floor.

Well, except for this one chick. She was hanging out by the bar area, taking the occasional shot of tequila. She had short, dark silver hair that spiked in the back and framed her face in the front. Her attire consisted of a unique configuration of black leather, red straps, and silver studs and buckles. I'd never seen any chick dress like her in my life.

Her style was fucking _awesome_.

I couldn't help it; I was drawn to her. There was something magnetic about her. So I abandoned the dance floor and took a seat next to her.

"Tequila?" I asked her with a smirk. "You know, they say that once you go down the path of tequila, you never return."

She returned the smirk. "They say the same thing about girls. Once you get one taste, you'll never go back to guys."

Her eyes were red.

For some reason, I was not at all disturbed by her eye color nor her implication. In fact, it only intrigued me further.

"Is that someone else's speculation, or are you speaking from experience?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I can attest to the case of tequila," she replied furtively, "and I have a strong suspicion that the other situation is analogous."

I giggled, feeling the alcohol fuzz my brain. I kinda wondered…what was it like to kiss a girl?

"Have you ever wondered what it's like?" I asked. "You know…to kiss a girl?"

"Have you?" she returned slyly.

"I mean, I'm not into chicks or anything…" I rambled. "But what is it like? Is it different from kissing a guy? Am I missing out on something by looking only at guys?"

She grinned at me. "I could show you."

I cocked my head at her. Something told me this was not normal…but my brain kept saying it couldn't hurt to try. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"You could?" I questioned dumbly. I always hated that alcohol made me so inarticulate.

She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to a room. "In here."

The door slammed shut behind us. As soon as I turned around to face her in the dark room, I felt a pair of lips on mine and soft hands on my hips.

Kissing this chick was nothing like kissing Axel. Axel was overly dominant, almost to the point of being rough. She…was assertive, passionate even, but still managed to be graceful. She pulled me flush against her, and I felt her respectably-sized breasts press into mine.

She slowly backed me up. When my knees hit the edge of the bed, I fell backwards. She landed on top of me, but still managed to keep our lips connected the entire time.

I knew there was something inside my head telling me that there was something wrong with this picture, but I simply ignored it. Alcohol says that as long as I'm not in mortal danger, I won't have to worry about it until later.

And right now, I felt _good_.

I realized sometime between falling on the bed and losing all of my clothes that I didn't even know her name. My alcohol-inebriated brain told me I could always ask her later.

In that moment, I just wanted to relish all of the pleasurable feelings I was experiencing. I wanted to know if tequila and girls were the same.

Her hands roamed all over me; every touch was deliberate and precise—with the intention to arouse.

I was more aroused than I'd been in my entire life.

Why didn't Axel make me feel this way?

Why was this chick who I've never seen in my life able to make me squirm and moan like I never had before?

Why did I _like_ it so much?

These questions dissipated as soon as I felt a finger inside of me.

She must have done this before, right? She wouldn't be so _good_ at it if she hadn't.

But then again, who knew better how to pleasure a girl than a girl? Guys didn't get the privilege of being able to experiment on a girl and know exactly how it felt. Girls could easily try things on themselves…all the better to apply what they've "learned" on other girls.

And, I had to admit…there was something…_alluring_ about girls. Girls paid attention to their appearance and hygiene a lot more than most guys did.

Girls were irresistible.

Girls were _goddesses_.

Once I'd climaxed from the best orgasm _ever_, I passed out on the bed.

When I woke up later, she was gone. I went downstairs with a pounding headache. It seemed that the party had ended hours earlier. Demyx and Zexion were eating each other's faces off on the couch.

I cleared my throat, and the two lover-boys jumped apart.

"H-hey, Larxene," Demyx greeted me with a sheepish smile, which quickly turned gleeful. "I saw you went upstairs with Paine earlier. How did things go with her?"

"Paine?" I asked stupidly. I hated hangovers, too. They made me just as dumb as alcohol.

"Yeah," he replied. "Short hair, red eyes, dominatrix attire. You two seemed to get pretty _close_."

"Shut the fuck up, Demyx," I snarled. "And if you tell Axel, I swear I'll rip your balls off and feed them to your dog."

Well, okay. Maybe I was wrong—maybe I'm not _entirely _straight. But that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian, either. I kissed a girl. I liked it. I might start drinking tequila, but that doesn't mean I won't take the occasional shot of whiskey.

* * *

-owari-

* * *

I know practically nothing about Paine because I haven't played FFX-2 yet. I hope I didn't butcher her personality too much. –sweatdrop-

**This is my first ever shoujo-ai AND my first Larxene-centric fic. I'd really love to hear what you thought of this!**


End file.
